White Houses
by Elvex
Summary: Un viaje de verano puede tener muchas consecuencias... para todos. RuHana.


**Advertencia: **Hay yaoi y es mi primer songfic.

**Disclaimer: **Si Slam Dunk fuese mío, ¿creeis que estaría aquí escribiendo historias de poca monta? xD

**WHITE HOUSES**

**White Houses**

Hanamichi Sakuragi entró en su casa y no pudo evitar dejarse caer en el sofá del salón mientras un suspiro de cansancio salía de sus labios. Su madre iba a llegar tarde, así que decidió encender la radio y sintonizar un canal musical. Una canción comenzó a sonar.

_Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's till the end _

Sin saber muy bien porqué, el pelirrojo recordó el viaje que hizo con los del equipo de baloncesto ése mismo verano. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras los recuerdos le invadían. La idea fue de Ayako, la familia de la cual tenía un pequeño chalet en la playa. Enseguida convenció a los jugadores titulares y tras mucho insistir Rukawa también accedió.

_Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust_

Hanamichi recodó que, provistos de latas de cerveza y vasos con bebidas variadas, los seis chicos y las dos chicas del grupo se sentaron en círculo con una botella ya vacía en medio.

La botella giraba y giraba... Y lentamente empezó a pararse. Cuando dejó de moverse, todos siguieron con la mirada a quién señalaba esta.

.- Jajaja... ¡A Rukawa! – rió Mitsui señalando a Sakuragi.

Sin hacerse aún a la idea, Hanamichi imitó a Rukawa y se puso de pie lo mejor que su embriaguez le dejó. En un momento dado, su mirada topó con unos ojos azules que le miraban fijamente. Tan azules, tan fríos, tan brillantes... Como dos zafiros. Lentamente se acercó al chico de los ojos de zorro; pero a este debió de parecerle demasiado lento, porque le estiró del polo blanco que llevaba y le besó.

_I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day  
_

Sakuragi correspondió al beso, un beso con sabor a alcohol. La lengua de su compañero de equipo le lamió los labios y, aprovechando que él había entreabierto la boca, se adentró en ella. Ya habían pasado los diez segundos reglamentarios, pero los dos jugadores se dejaron llevar por el momento. Al cabo de un rato las risas les hicieron reaccionar y se separaron.

_Jenny screams out and it's no pose  
Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
I'm so excited, I haven't spoken  
And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her_

Después de ese pequeño incidente, la fiesta continuó. Bebieron y bebieron. Ayako empezó a bailar al son de la música y los chicos empezaron a desnudarla con la mirada a pesar de las incoherencias que soltaba Ryota. Este calló cuando Ayako le sacó a bailar.

_The summer's all in bloom  
The summer is ending soon  
It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
_

Era la última noche que pasarían en el chalet y por eso iba a ser la mejor; y lo estaban cumpliendo. Sakuragi se sentó en uno de los sofás, la garganta le ardía y estaba mareado. Vio cómo Rukawa se le acercaba con dos vasos, se sentó a su lado y le tendió uno.

_Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt_

Hanamichi cogió el vaso de plástico que le ofrecía el número once y dio un sorbo.

.- ¿Qué demonios es...? – preguntó arrugando la nariz.

.- Whisky solo – contestó el moreno. - ¿Demasiado fuerte, do'aho...? – añadió riendo suavemente y acercándose más al otro.

Como respuesta, Hanamichi se llevó el vaso a los labios y bebió algo más, intentando disimular su turbación por tener al zorro tan cerca. Cuando levantó la mirada volvió a encontrarse con esos ojos azules por segunda vez en la noche. Ojos que le habían mirado con desprecio e indiferencia ahora le dedicaban una mirada llena de deseo.

Y Kaede Rukawa se le acercó más y más. Tanto que su respiración le hacía cosquillas en el cuello y sus labios le rozaban la oreja.

.- Vamos – le susurró el chico de la mirada de hielo.

Eso bastó a Sakuragi para levantarse del sofá para seguir al moreno a donde fuera. Este le cogió de la muñeca y le estiró con pocas contemplaciones escaleras arriba. Nadie se fijó en lo que el dúo dorado del Shohoku hacía, todos estaban demasiado borrachos y demasiado ocupados en sus propios asuntos.

_I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat _

Con la poca coordinación que le quedaba, Rukawa entró con el pelirrojo en la habitación del piso superior que compartían y dio dos vueltas al pomo, dejando así la puerta cerrada. Luego se giró, clavando su mirada en el otro muchacho.

_Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last _

Sakuragi cerró los ojos cuando notó que su compañero le empujaba suavemente y le tumbaba en una de las camas, quedando encima de él. No pudo evitar un gemido ahogado cuando empezó a besarle el cuello. Devolvía las caricias y los besos que le proporcionaban lo mejor que su inexperiencia le dejaba.

Rukawa aprovechó una pausa para quitarle la camiseta a Hanamichi y también la suya propia. Ambas volaron por el aire antes de acabar tiradas y abandonadas en el suelo enmoquetado de la habitación.

_It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses_

Embriagados por el placer, los dos jóvenes se fueron desnudando mutuamente. Se contemplaban, uno con lujuria y el otro con una mezcla entre ésta y una ligera confusión. Rukawa entendió que los ojos pardos pedían una pausa y se levantó, quedando sentado a horcadas encima de Sakuragi. Con lentitud, éste se apoyó en sus brazos para alzarse un poco y quedar cara a cara con su rival. La borrachera se les estaba pasando paulatinamente, dejando sus mentes algo lúcidas.

_Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses _

.- Rukawa... Creo que... tú me gustas... – murmuró el pelirrojo.

Como respuesta el moreno sonrió y se abalanzó de nuevo encima del otro muchacho, besándole el cuello y bajando hacia el pecho. Sus manos experimentadas empezaron a desabrochar los pantalones de ambos y a repartir caricias. Los suspiros y gemidos no tardaron en salir de la boca del pelirrojo, que apenas era capaz de coordinar sus movimientos a causa de las oleadas de placer que sentía.

_My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain_

Sentí dolor cuando entró en mi cuerpo. Pronto fue sustituido por una sensación placentera y perdí la noción del tiempo. Una de sus manos estaba acariciando mi pecho y la otra me torturaba con movimientos certeros.

_On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake_

Cuando todo acabó, Rukawa se tumbó de lado y me miró. Yo me recosté en la cama y los pensamientos me bombardearon la cabeza. ¿Qué he hecho?, me repetía.

_Maybe you were all faster than me  
Give each other up so easily  
_

Quería aclarar mis dudas, así que me giré hacia él, pero se había dormido. Yo aún estaba mareado por el alcohol, pero la situación que tenía enfrente me devolvió cierta serenidad.

_These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been  
_

Tal vez Rukawa llegó a gustarme, pero tengo la impresión de que el haberme acostado con él así cambió las cosas.

_So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses _

Le miré de reojo mientras me incorporaba. Me dolía el trasero, pero me vestí de nuevo y empecé a meter mis cosas en mi pequeña maleta. Él seguía durmiendo, ajeno a mis pensamientos y mis dudas. Debería odiarle, pero no puedo. Al fin y al cabo, yo no me negué en ningún momento.

_I lied, wrote my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the five of us  
In white houses _

Busqué un lápiz y un papel.

"Kitsune, me voy. Diles a los demás que me ha llamado mi madre por algo y que he tenido que volver. No te niego que me lo haya pasado bien, pero no era lo que yo buscaba para mí. Lo siento por todo."

Y lo sentía de verdad, pero más para mí que para él. Cogí la maleta y eché un último vistazo al zorro. Tan perfecto, tan hiriente. Bajé las escaleras y me encontré a todos tumbados de cualquier manera. La casa estaba en silencio y recuerdo que de vez en cuando se oía algún ronquido.

La casa no estaba muy alejada, así que caminé hasta la parada del autobús y esperé. Pasé la noche en vela, caminando por una estación desierta y solo con mis pensamientos. Llegué por la mañana a casa y, después de una ducha de agua caliente, dormí como un niño. Pero un niño inquieto por algo, expectante.

_And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
In white houses  
In white houses  
In white houses_

Tal vez esperaba que Kaede Rukawa, el rey del hielo, me llamara, me visitara o que me asaltara por los pasillos. Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Al empezar el segundo curso, me ignoró. Al volver a los entrenamientos tras la rehabilitación, me ignoró. A veces le sigo con la mirada y no puedo evitar pensar que aún le quiero. Pero no quiero quererle.

Sin darme cuenta estoy hecho un ovillo en el sofá. El timbre me saca de mi extraña ensoñación y apago la radio. Me dirijo a la puerta principal, tal vez con falsas esperanzas, pero con un presentimiento latiendo en mi pecho.

... ¿Continuará?

* * *

Es mi primer songfic. Ya sé que la canción no pega demasiado y que cambio de "punto de vista" de narración como de camiseta... Pero todo tiene su motivo. Y... espero que os guste, aunque sea un poquito. Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, la canción es de Vanessa Carlton y el título es el mismo que el de la historia, White Houses.


End file.
